Purple Eyes
by Astralic13
Summary: Watch as Silkkit goes through her life. Silkkit is an albino purple-eyed cat. Feel her fears and joys in her Shadowclan adventures!
1. Prologue & Allegiances

Silkkit stirred at her mother's side, her brother, Snowkit wiggling uncomfortably. She hissed playfully

"Sit still mouse-brain!" she said batting at her brother. She faced her mother, Quailfeather who awoke She wanted to see what she looked like, not what she _felt_ like! Silkkit opened her eyes and looked around. Was this the world she heard stories of? It was small, where were the trees? Where were the mice? Silkkit then heard a rustling as her father, Tallfur came in. Her father came in from a hole in the wall and there were cats outside. Her father was a ginger tom with brown spots and long fur. Silkkit then decided to look at her mother and brother. She was a dark grey with white paws and a white stomach. Her brother had white fur. As she looked at her paws she saw that she had white fur.

"Your eyes! They are… Huh?" Her mother sat mouth wide, fear scent fell out of her fur. She turned back to her father who looked confused, then as he looked at her he saw her eyes.

"They're, purple!"

Shadowclan:  
Leader:

Fernstar light brown tabby she-cat with white splotches and green eyes

Apprentice :Burnpaw

Deputy:

Mistfur light grey she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Amberrose Red-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Addertail Light brown tom with a long wavy tail and green eye

Apprentice: Vixenpaw

Flowerfur very young pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with fluffy fur on her neck that resembles a flower and  
brown eyes

Hollowleg dark brown tabby tom missing a leg and ear with amber eyes

Apprentice: Lostpaw

Featherclaw old white tom with sharp claws and no eyes (He is blind)

Darkwren dark grey tom with black eyes

Whitemallow pure white she-cat with very light blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Tallfur very young ginger and brown tom with very thick fur and yellow eyes

Knackheart tall brown she-cat with short fur and green eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Sparrowbranch brown she-cat with a light grey belly and green

Bouncelight dark brown tom with a light belly and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Apprentices:

Marshpaw brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Yellowpaw Light yellow she-cat with a white belly and green eyes

Rainpaw grey tom with a fluffy tail

Lostpaw Small grey tom with a missing paw

Vixenpaw light ginger she-cat with a white belly and darker ginger paws

Queens:

Quailfeather grey she-cat with a darker grey face (Kits: Silkpaw albino she-kit with purple eyes Snowkit albino tom with very light blue eyes)

Fishface large yellow-eyed grey she-cat

Burnpaw Young she-cat with a furless burned tail and yellow eyes (Kits: Weatherkit Stormkit Lizardkit Mousekit)

Elders:

Shorttail Short grey tabby shecat with brown eyes and a stubby tail

Emberburn brown tortoiseshell she-cat with patches of fur burned off and no tail and yellow eyes

Icewind white she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Equal

_Sorry, these chapters will be short for the story. There will be a lot of chapters and ill try not to do cliffhangers. I'm not a new writer I'm just VERY busy._

Silkkit was tired, her parents treated her better than her brother and let her stay up later. Silkkit hated staying up late, she asked to go to sleep earlier but her parents just purred and woke her up when she did. Silkkit always got milk and no fresh kill Silkkit frogs. She was nearly six moons old and tired of milk. She thought of a plan, yes, she would sneak out of the nursery! This was no game. Silkkit looked at Snowkit and walked over to him

"Can you help me sneak out?" She asked hopeful.

"Alright! Hide behind me it's time for the fresh kill." Silkkit did as she was told, thankful to be able to be ordered around, she hated not being guided. As she hid behind her brother she eventually made it out, bouncing happily once she did it. She was never let out before then. She smelled many new smells and one was extra nice.

"Whats that smell?" She asked pointing her nose towards the scent. A massive pile of stuff stood where the smell came from. She recognized the smell of mouse from when her mother came back from eating.

"What smell- oh! That's the prey pile! Which do you want? Mouse, frog, maybe squirrel?"

"How about a frog?" she meowed, looking at the green prey. As she chowed into the succulent flesh she heard pawsteps, they were her mothers.

"What are you doing!" she hissed staring at the both of them, "How dare you, force your sister to eat that horrible junk! No prey for you tonight!" she quickly picked up Snowkit and tossed him gently to the nursery.

"No! He didn't do anything! I snuck out with him! I'm sorry! I HATE MILK I hate staying up late until moonhigh! Please don't punish him, it was my idea. I just want to be normal…" she yowled loudly, hissing slightly. Her mother's pupils dilated, and her tail flicked in surprise.

"Really? I-I'm so sorry…" She meowed quietly, "Alright I'll punsih you like i did Snowkit, no prey for you, and snowkit gets to eat"

Silkkit cried "thank you" she whispered curling up into a ball and falling asleep, early.


	3. Wrong

Silkkit yawned, opening her eyes slowly. Her paw twitched as she woke, her claws flexing. Her brother bounced excitedly. At first, she forgot why her brother was bouncing but then it dawned on her, they were six moons old! As soon as she relised what was happening she began jumping in the air with him.

"We're going to be six moons old!" she purred stretching. As she pounced she suddenly hit something. It was the medicine cat, Amberrose. Silkkit had always admired Amberrose and tried her best to impress her when she checks up on her.

"Amberrose! I'm six moons old, I'm going to be an apprentice!" She didn't mention about wanting to be her apprentice as she was too flustered to speak. Amberrose was smiling gently as she spoke.

"I'm glad Silkkit, now that you are old enough I won't need to check on you! No more gross herbs, right?" Silkkit was distraught and tried to hide her disappointment.

"Y-yeah right, no more herbs…" she mumbled quietly, frowning slightly. As she was sitting Snowkit bounced up into her face.

"Apprentices! Can you believe it!" He grinned as he meowed. She slowly nodded thankfully Amberrose was old and needed an apprentice soon, she hoped she would be her apprentice. Suddenly her mother came over.

"Come on! It's time for you to get tidy!" she licked her fur gently yet aggressively and padded down some of the rough patches. She then walked over to Snowkit and did the same, gently grooming. As soon as she was finished Fernstar jumped onto the burnt tree and yowled into the sky

"Cats of Shadowclan! Today will be a very special day in the lives of two cats. After six moons they have achieved the age of apprentices," They stepped forward gently, "Amberrose is getting old and needs an apprentice. Snowkit step forward" _Snowkit? Why Snowkit? _Her brother looked uncomfortable.

"From this day onward you will be known as Snowpaw and Amberrose will be your mentor." Snowkit pressed his nose towards the medicine cat's and they touched.

"Silkkit step forward" Silkkit shambled forward distraught about the choice of mentors. "From this day forward your mentor will be Darkwren" _Darkwren? He is rude and hates young cats. _She nearly spat and had to keep herself from hissing. Whenever he got near her he would bat at her tail just to mess with her. She knew it was because of her eyes. When he saw his smug look she realized he _wanted_ to have her as his apprentice. She stepped forward lightly and delicately and tried not to show her fear. She pressed her nose up against him and his nose bonked her a little too hard for it to be an accident and went to make a nest in the apprentices den.


	4. Traitor

Silkpaw stirred, she was probably the only cat to not want to be an apprentice and for two reasons. She woke up and saw her mentor Darkwren in front of her.

"You woke up _too_ late" It was _moonhigh_ how was that late? She followed Darkwren out of the camp and tried to wade in the swamp water as she made it to a large treelike barrier.

"Twolegplace, it's a shame its the LAST thing you'll ever see" Darkwren grinned attacking her with such viciousness she had never seen. He batted at her eyes more intensely than the rest of her then turned her over. He clawed at her belly very hard and she felt like she was going to be sick when he accidentally stomped on her. She soon vomited blood as he attacked her throat and she passed out.

Silkpaw stirred, what happened? Then the memories flooded back. _Darkwren! _Where was he, she turned her head and saw only brown grass and large blue rocks surrounding her. There were strange grey sticks blocking her way.

"Hey!" She heard suddenly. She jumped back and hissed, "What's your name? I'm Ash, Ashley! Oooh! Are your eyes purple!" a cat squeaked. Silkkit was dizzy after waking up she could barely move and now she was being rushed. She soon focused on the cat in front of her, a dark tortoiseshell with bright orange eyes.

"H-hi Ash? I'm Silkki- paw Silkpaw. And… Yes…" She meowed nervously. As soon as she answered Ash suddenly got closer to the sticks and Silkpaw flinched back. Ash fiddled with the sticks and moved them. Silkpaw got out of the cave!

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh, it was horrible! The badger attacked Silkpaw! I managed to chase it off before it killed her but she died before we got back," Such a simple lie really. He had been practicing for moons about this and finally got rid of the last thing endangering his plan. Darkwren pretended to sob but was really laughing. The carcass would be gone by now, taken by a real fox or badger. As he yowled in mock pain he felt no regret. A few hours later and the search patrol came back.

"Unfortunately we couldn't find her body. We will carry our vigil tonight." As the time came for sleep he and Lilypaw's family sat vigil. Luckily they didn't notice his accidental smirk


End file.
